Rosario to Kindred
by Jacky Union
Summary: Being a 17 year old gangbanger turned into a vampire, Sloan never got a decent education. After being forced to go to Youkai Academy by LaCroix, just what trouble could the young Gangrel encounter? Read on to find out what happens when a Kindred goes to school! Rated M for strong language.
1. Introduction

It was late at night. Almost midnight assuming his watch wasn't off. Sitting on the bus stop bench he looked left, right, then left again hoping to see the headlights of a bus through the heavy rain. Trying to remember why he was sitting here, bored out of his mind, he spoke for the first time in hours.

"God dammit, LaCroix…"

_Flashback_

"_Your outbursts are jeopardizing all my hard work, Sloan!" said the well-dressed man, giving little effort to hide his fangs as the only people that could see him were both vampires. One old and silent. The other young and very… very loud._

"_My 'outbursts' are keeping your ass from becoming ash, you snobby fuck!" said the younger vampire, now revealed as Sloan, as he slammed his hands on the mahogany desk. Needless to say, the so-called "snobby fuck" was displeased with Sloan's actions in the past few nights. Slowly rising from his seat, he walked to the window._

"_It appears you need a lesson in discipline… among other things."_

"_What the hell are you talking about, LaCroix?"_

"_You are young, foolish, and uneducated. I am sending you to school."_

"_HA! Right, because THAT won't endanger the Masquerade or anything"_

_The elder vampire, Prince Sebastian LaCroix, turned to meet the teenager's face with a calm expression._

"_This is a… special school. One that will accept a young Kindred, such as yourself. I am acquainted with the headmaster, in fact."_

"_What the hell are you on about, Suit? 'Special school'?"_

"_Indeed. You see, this is an academy for monsters. From werewolves to witches. Centaurs to succubi."_

"_Fuck your school, fuck your 'discipline', and fuck you! I'm not going." said the young Gangrel, emphasizing each word with a step towards the Prince. The two vampires, now inches away from each other, locked eyes. One pair filled with anger, the other filled with frustration. LaCroix came to a decision, activating his Domination._

"_You're going to Youkai Academy." he said as Sloan's spine went rigid._

"_I'm going to Youkai Academy." Sloan said without a trace of emotion as LaCroix held out an envelope containing almost everything he needed._

"_Now, you will need to change into a u… ni… form…" the Prince couldn't even finish his sentence before Sloan was out of the room and heading down the elevator, bound for Youkai Academy._

_Flashback end_

"… of all the stupid missions you've sent me on, this is the stupidest. Not to mention the most boring. Where's Jack when you need him?" Sloan said, regarding the light-hearted, joking nature of the supposed pirate. Sloan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the rumble of an old bus coming down the road. As it pulled up to him, he couldn't help but notice the eerie look the bus driver gave off. With his hat shrouding his glowing eyes and his Malkavian-like smile, this man put the Sheriff to shame when it came to creepiness.

"**You off to Youkai Academy, kid?" **the driver said, just barely turning his head to look at Sloan.

"I guess I am, creep." Sloan sighed, stepping onto the bus. Growling a bit, he took a seat in the back. What Sloan didn't notice (or didn't bother to notice, rather) was the young Japanese boy looking out of his window with shock, noting the lack of Japanese text. _"I swear to God, LaCroix, if this school is a huge pain in my ass, I'm breaking out and coming for you…" _Sloan thought as the bus drove off into the night.

AN) Alright! This was the first chapter of my first story. Please give me a review telling me if you liked it or if I should change anything. No flames, please. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as it's finished. Thank you.


	2. Bus Ride Feast

As the bus rolled down the street, rumbling as it threatened to break down right there, Sloan read the contents of the envelope that was given to him by LaCroix. Inside he found a schedule and instructions on where to go. Since Sloan was 17 and a new student, he would be a first year student. As Sloan placed the papers back into the envelope, he felt a sudden wave of nausea pass over him. He needed to feed. He needed blood.

"_Man, I could use… a…" _Sloan's words got slower as a familiar aroma hit his nose _"… drink." _Sloan's dead eyes shot to the boy sitting a few seats away from him. _"That's a surprisingly human smell for a student of a 'monster school'"_ Sloan, deciding to make conversation, moved up to the seat across from the boy. As Sloan plopped down into the seat, the boy turned to him.

"Oh! Hey there, I'm Tsukune. You're going to Youkai Academy, too?" Tsukune said, startled by the pale stranger's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, not that I want to." Sloan said, much to the boy's surprise.

"You don't? Why's that?"

"Let's just say I have more important things that need to be done that… learning. Oh, I'm Sloan, by the way. A pleasure." Sloan said, emphasizing his last statement with a quick, two-fingered salute. Sloan's nausea returned, causing his head to spin.

"Hey, are you ok, Sloan? You seem… dizzy."

"I- I'm fine, I just… I need… BLOOD!"

As if on cue, the bus entered a pitch black tunnel as the primitive vampire pounced on Tsukune, sinking his fangs into his neck. As this was happening, Sloan's Humanity, the voice in his head that stopped him from over-feeding, kept reminding him to pull back. Which, as usual, Sloan did, not wanting to kill his new acquaintance. Sloan looked to the entranced boy whose head was drooping down, which was what usually happened when he finished feeding. It took Sloan a moment to realize that he could actually SEE the boy, realizing that the bus had exited the tunnel.

"Oh, ride's over." Sloan stated, looking out the window to see the sunlit landsca- SUNLIT?! "SUNLIT!?" Sloan shouted jump back into the bus's aisle. "I knew it! This was just LaCroix's way of taking me out!"

At this point the only sound to be heard was the bus driver's chuckling. Sloan quickly turned to the driver angrily, if the look in his eye was anything to go on.

"What's so funny!?"

"**Relax, kid. The sun here ain't gonna kill you. You see, we're not in the human world anymore. We're in the monster world, where the sun doesn't mean a damn thing to Kindred." **said the eerie bus driver, followed by a quick puff of his cigar.

"That right? Well excuse me for being a little skeptical. And how do you know I'm a Kindred?"

"**Call it a sixth sense. Or common sense. Pale skin, dead eyes, sucking blood out of someone's neck. Either you're Kindred or just a really unhealthy-looking psychopath." **the driver said, emphasizing his joke with a dark chuckle.

At this point Tsukune was out of his trance, shaking his head. "Ugh, what happened? Everything went dark and I… passed out or something."

"Oh, uh… you fell asleep when we entered a tunnel. We've arrived." Sloan said as he walked towards the open bus door. "Eh… you want to go first?"

"Huh? A-Alright, I guess" Tsukune said with immense confusion. For Tsukune was at this school by accident! Tsukune Aono was no monster, but in fact he was a human and completely oblivious to the existence of monsters. Getting off the bus Tsukune waited for Sloan, not wanting to brave the horror movie-looking forest alone. "Are you coming?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sloan muttered, slowly stepping out of the bus. To his surprise, he could feel the warmth of the sun again without turning into ash. "Amazing!"

"What is? The ocean? I think it's creepy, looks like blood."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, kid. C'mon, I don't want to be late."

And so the two newly acquainted students walked towards the path cutting the woods in half, towards the creepy building they will be seeing for the next several months.

xXx

Me: And so that's chap-

Sloan: What the hell!? Only, like, 700 words!?

Me: Actually, I believe it's 705-

Sloan: Doesn't matter! Why're you making this chapters so fucking short?

Me: Well, I only started this story to bring my ideas to life.

Sloan: What a load of bullshit! You should make longer chapters, chief. You got plenty of time, Jacky!

Me: But-

Sloan: PLENTY OF TIME, JACKY!

Me: Jeez! Why did I have to make you so loud?

Sloan: WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY!?

Me: You do realize I'm just typing what you say, right? I can just humiliate you.

Sloan: No you can't, you lying- I'M A PRETTY FAIRY PRINCESS!

Me: yes, yes you are.

Sloan: Fuck yo- I am THO in touch with my feminine thide! I'm tho thuper FABULOUTH! Gah! Fuck you, Jacky, fuck you!

Me: Yes, yes. You'd like that wouldn't you, princess?

Sloan: What did you-

Me: I can be cleverly douchey, too. Remember, I'm technically you, Sloan…

Sloan: … oh yeah. Noted!

Me: Anyway, that's chapter 2. Sorry these are going to be so short, I'm just pacing myself (A bit too much, in fact). Thank you for reading and, once again, give me a review telling me what you think. Jacky out!


	3. Moka Latte

Sloan: Some guy whose name I forgot asked if Moka was going to be different… or something. Is she?

Me: … Yeah. Or no. Wait, different how?

Sloan: I dunno. She's going to be the same… but different, right?

Me: She's going to be the same as she is originally, but different from you, yes. You see, I was kind of making so the Kindred are "special vampires" and the other vampires, the Youkai vampires, are different from-

Sloan: Ok, I get it, they get it. Shaddap. They wanted to know if Moka is going to fuck me or… something.

Me: Not sure yet. I'm either pairing Moka and you and giving Tsukune Miz and Kurumu OR giving you Tsukune's harem. You seem like the kind of guy who'd have three girls vying for his *ahem* "seed".

Sloan: Like Hell I'm giving you control over who I'm screwing. I'm not into guys like you.

Me: Fuck you, Sloan *death glare* … and on with the story.

xXx

When we left off, Sloan and his new acquaintance, Tsukune, were walking down the creepy forest path towards Youkai Academy. Where Sloan's steps were calm with a hint of frustration, Tsukune's were weary with a hint of (What Sloan called) "babiness".

"There it is again! You sure you don't here that, Tsukune?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Maybe it's just in your head?"

"I'm no Malky, kiddo. What kind of monster are you anyway? So far you seem oddly human."

"M-Monster? What are you-" Tsukune was interrupted when the high-pitched shriek of a girl came out of nowhere, as did said girl on an out of control bicycle. With the sound of the bicycle's bell putting him on edge previously, Sloan swiveled around with his naturally inhuman speed.

"Look out!" Sloan shouted, though not fast enough. Tsukune turned around just in time to be knocked to the ground by the bicycle. "Oh man! What a spill!"

Tsukune groaned, sitting up from his position on the ground. Putting his hand down to support himself, producing a moan from… the ground?

"Huh? AGH!" Tsukune shouted out, looking down to see his hand placed dangerously high up the girl's thigh. Although Tsukune quickly removed his hand, Sloan took notice of the boy's accidental perversion.

"AHAHA! Gee, Tsukune, buy her a drink first. Yeesh! So forward."

"I- I DIDN'T MEAN-" Tsukune could barely stammer out a sentence as his face blushed and nose bled.

"Oh-ho, man! You're a mess! It's like you've never even SEEN a girl before. Unless… are you Catholic? Nevermind, the girl." Sloan walked over to the girl when she suddenly shot up and began apologizing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was dizzy. I have anemia and- I'm sorry!" As she looked up at Tsukune and Sloan the boys were stunned by the stranger's beauty. Only Sloan, being a "blood-born badass" as he calls himself, didn't let either of them know it. "Oh! You're bleeding!" She said, taking out a handkerchief.

"Huh?" Tsukune pressed a finger to his forehead. When he looked at his finger he could see the aforementioned blood. The girl leaned forward to clean his forehead, only to stop dead in her tracks when an intoxicating aroma hit her nose… and Sloan's, too.

"That smell…" the girl said, her eyes glazing over.

"Smell?" Tsukune said, taking a quick whiff of his armpits. "What smell?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I'm a vampire" the girl said, sinking her previously hidden fangs into the human's neck.

"_WHAT!? VAMPIRE!?" _Tsukune thought, panicking as he felt his blood being sucked from his neck. Unlike Sloan, this girl was not Kindred. Her kind were less complex version of vampires. The Kindred simply referred to these vampires as Youkai vampires. Youkai vampires, unlike Kindred, do not entrance their prey when they feed on them. So Tsukune, as opposed to the bus ride breakfast, was completely aware that there was a person sucking on his neck. Whereas Tsukune was panicking however, Sloan was amused and… aroused.

"_So that's what that looks like? So… primitive. Hot!" _Sloan thought with a mental chuckle.

After having her fill, the girl pulled back. Tsukune, however, was still in shock. Though the girl continued talking as if the last ten seconds never happened.

"I'm Moka Akashiya! Sorry about that, I was just really hungry. Your blood was delicious." She said, way too innocently, in fact. With Tsukune still in shock, Sloan decided to speak for him.

"I'm Sloan. This here's Tsukune Aobaokaolao or, you know, something like that. A pleasure to meet a fellow blood-sucker." Sloan said casually, crouching down next to the pair.

"You're a vampire, too!?" Moka said, noticeably happier at the news.

"Yeah! Clan Gangrel. Camarilla… kinda. I'm kinda rogue at the moment."

"Camarilla? Ga-Ga-Gangrel? Y-You're Kindred?" she said as her eyes widened.

"Yyyeah… I'm from Los Angeles, California. There's a bit of a debate on who deserves to 'rule' it. Fuckin' politics." Sloan said, confused as to why the girl looked so startled so suddenly. His confusion only grew at the girl's next question.

"What do you think of Youkai vampires?" Moka said, shyly turning away. At this point Sloan decided to turn his charm up a bit.

"Well if they're all like you, I just might hang with them more often. You put the Toreador ladies to shame, love." Sloan smirked when he saw the pinkette's cheeks turn noticeably red.

"Y-You're just saying that…"

"Like Hell I am. Tsukune'll back me up here. Right, Tsukune?" Sloan said, patting the empty air next to him. "Tsukune?" Sloan repeated, looking to his side to see the unconscious boy next to him.

"Oh! What happened?"

"Either your beauty stunned him into a coma… or he fainted from the shock of having his blood sucked from his neck. OR he fainted from having a beauty suck on his neck whilst also drinking his blood... best of both worlds." Sloan at this point was downright flirting. Successfully, too, as Moka's cheeks got redder with each comment. _(AN: Sloan's got a Seduction skill of 10. HA! Jokes… *ahem*)_

"I- Is he going to be alright?" Moka questioned, pointing to the unconscious Tsukune.

"Yeah! Of course! He'll be fi- I don't know. OI! WAKE UP!" Sloan shouted, slapping Tsukune with each word. In the end, Tsukune woke up, face stinging and red from excessive slapping.

"Ow-wuh!"

"Don't be a wimp, those were love taps. Anyway, this is Moka. She's a Youkai vampire. She wants to know if you hate her kind." Sloan informed Tsukune, Moka nodding shyly as he did. Tsukune, thinking this was a joke, simpy went along with it.

"Well, I never met one before. So I can't really say I hate them." Tsukune joked, unnoticed by the others. At which, sent Moka over the edge with happiness. She tackled Tsukune, squealing with glee. As Tsukune blushed, perfectly content with his current position, Sloan was downright jealous.

"_Well shit! I turn into the embodiment of Cupid and she mounts HIM? Must be the hair…" _Sloan thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when Moka began talking to him, now on her feet.

"We're going to be late!"

"We are?" Sloan questioned taking a quick look at his watch, only to see the numbers increasing rapidly. "Well… apparently my watch doesn't work across different dimensions. What a rip-off, am I right?" Sloan joked, earning a giggle from the two. "Let's get a move on, kiddies. We don't want to be late." Sloan mocked.

And so the duo turned trio continued down the road-

"Oh! You go on ahead! I'll catch up, ok?" Moka said, rushing off in the different direction before the boys could question her or give her an answer.

"Weird…"

"I hear ya, kiddo. Let's get going."

And so the duo turned trio turned duo again continued down the road towards the school.

"She had a nice ass." Sloan abruptly said, startling Tsukune.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh come on, you were thinking it, too. She fucking mounted you!"

"We're done talking!"

"But-"

"DONE!"

"Fine… innocence is a turn-on."

"SLOAN!" Tsukune shouted, plugging his ears with his fingers. The two failed to realize the purple-haired stalker watching them from behind the tree.

xXx

Me: Ugh, I didn't like this chapter too much. It was the longest so far, but I don't think I was at my best when I wrote this. Grogginess, blegh! Next chapter I'm going to try to get past the fight with Saizou (Saizo? I'll try to get it right before I put the chapter up…). Anything you want to say, Sloan?

Sloan: Fuck you?

Me: Anything NEW to say?

Sloan: Nnnope.

Me: Alright, time to wrap this up. Tune in next time to read about how fucking OWNED Saizou/Saizo gets! Jacky out.


	4. A Warm Welcome

Sloan: Hey, Jacky? Remember that one guy whose name I forgot who asked if Moka would be different and if we'd screw?

Me: I do. Continue.

Sloan: Well he said that Inner Moka, whoever that is, would kick my ass. What a load of bullshit, right?

Me: Well…

Sloan: WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT, RIGHT!?

Me: She's pretty tough…

Sloan: God dammit, Jacky! It's your story, make me INVINCIBLE!

Me: Well that's just no fun. If I made a protagonist with no weaknesses who was 100% perfect in every way then where's the challenge?

Sloan: FUCK the challenge! Make me KICKASS! Give me dual miniguns that come out of my PECS! Give me a dozen supermodels that just live in my dorm room! MAKE ME KICK INNER MOKA'S ASS!

Me: Calm down! You won't be fighting Inner Moka anytime soon. At least not in the next couple chapters. I mean, come on, you didn't even meet her yet.

Sloan: Fine, just… think about it, ok?

Me: No.

Sloan: Fuck-

Me: -you.

Sloan/Me: Holy shit, it's like I'm you…

Me: On with the story… before this gets creepier.

Sloan: Im-

Me: -possible.

Sloan/Me: God dammit!

xXx

"Looks a lot bigger up close!"

"Lots of things do, kiddo."

"That reminds me, why do you keep calling me that?"

"Well, if Kindred play their cards right, we can live for an eternity. I just consider myself an adult since my age no longer matters." Sloan explained with a shrug. Tsukune still thought (or hoped) this was just a joke.

"Right, of course. Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Ms. Nekonomenameni…"

"Ms. Nekonome?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No, you said- forget it. I have Ms. Nekonome, too!" Tsukune informed, a bit too… excitedly for Sloan's taste.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S LIKE THIS IS SOMETHING THAT COULDN'T HAPPEN EVER IN A MILLION YEARS! Yeah, no. Let's just get to class, kiddo." Sloan mocked, walking off to find his class with Tsukune in tow.

The students in the hall seemed to… avoid the young Gangrel. Sloan shrugged it off, thinking it was the primitive scent he gave off or his naturally aggressive stature. Eventually the two found their class, right on time, too. Had they been a minute later they'd have been late for class. Tsukune took a seat in the middle of the row closest to the window, Sloan sitting two seats behind him, in the corner. Sloan scanned his fellow students, noting any shady looking characters. So far, the only students he cared to notice were a boy with piercings and long brown hair and a bluenette with "assets" that called to Sloan's primal side.

A moment later a young woman, but obviously older than the students, stood up from her desk in the front of the class. Obviously the teacher, she began talking.

"Good morning, everyone. I am Ms. Nekonome." the teacher said, once again, too excitedly for Sloan. Who, at the time, was too busy observing the cat ear-like toughs on her head.

"_Hehe, meow…"_

Sloan was brought out of his thoughts of the teacher playing with yarn when the door opened. A smirk spread across the sly vampire's face when he saw Moka walk in, only to have it disappear when he heard the perverted students' comments.

"She's so beautiful!"

"She will be my wife!"

"I will make her mine!"

Suddenly, Sloan snapped. The Beast within him was telling him that Moka was to be HIS mate and that he shouldn't let these boys talk about HIS mate that way. So Sloan casually stood up, grabbed his chair, walked over to one of the random perverts, and swung the chair straight into his face. The boy was knocked out within a second.

"Now that that is resolved… SHUT UP!" Sloan shouted, making a nearby student flinch as he raised the chair. "Thank you." Sloan returned to his desk, taking a seat as he put it down. Surprisingly, no one even batted an eye (Though, most of them avoided looking at Sloan to begin with).

"_Seriously, why do they act so nervous around me? I know I knocked a kid out with a chair, but they've been shunning me all day."_

"_If the teachers are this lenient with violence, then I'm going to LOVE this school. How does LaCroix expect me to learn discipline if the teachers are such pushov-"_ Sloan's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Moka's arms wrap around him tightly. Sloan's smirk returned only for it to, once again, disappear when he saw Moka hugging Tsukune as well.

"Sloan, Tsukune, we're in the same class together!"

Moka's excitement, Sloan could handle. It was cute and innocent. But he only liked her cuteness and innocence when it was directed towards HIM. Not Tsukune. Ms. Nekonome, hoping to continue with her introduction, cleared her throat.

"Could you take a seat, please, Miss…?"

"Moka Akashiya." Moka said, moving into the seat between her friends.

"Fantastic! Now, as I said, I am Ms. Nekonome. I will be your homeroom teacher. If you're new here, welcome to Youkai Academy! Now, I'm sure everybody knows this fact, but Youkai Academy is a very special school. One that's exclusively for monsters!"

"_Yeah, yeah, sure. Monsters- what?" _Tsukune thought to himself, realization taken over.

"Currently this planet is well under the control of humans. So in order to live normally, we must learn to coexist with them. Which brings us to our first rule! While on school grounds, unless under special circumstances, you must remain in your human form. Rule number two, you must never reveal your monster identity to another student."

"_I broke the first rule before I even set foot inside the school. I'm a natural at being a fuck-up" _Sloan thought to himself, propping his feet up on the desk.

"Hey, teach? If we see a human, why not just eat him? And have a little fun with the ladies, hehe." the brown-haired boy that Sloan noticed before said, snaking his disgustingly long tongue out.

"Holy shit! You don't just LOOK like a disgusting scumbag with no life, morals, or respect for and/or from other people, you ARE a disgusting scumbag with no life, morals, or respect for and/or for other people! They say that shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but what if that book's only use is toilet paper?" Sloan shouted at the kid, earning a chuckle from the class and a dirty look from the boy. Ms. Nekonome stepped in before he could retaliate.

"Now, now, we shouldn't fight. Now… Saizou Komiya? Well, all the students and teachers here are monsters, and if a human WAS on school grounds, they'd be put to death immediately."

"That's more contradicting than a beautiful Nosferatu… or a Malkavian psychiatrist… or a Brujah becoming a scientist… or a socially awkward Toreador…" Sloan then stood up, putting hit thumb to his chest comically "… or a civilized Gangrel!" the room, which Sloan thought would be filled with chuckles by now, was dead silent. Sloan looked around to see the glares of most of the students. "Tough crowd…"

"What is your name?" Ms. Nekonome said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I'm Sloan." Sloan said, still confused as to why he keeps getting dirty looks. After a moment Ms. Nekonome found his name on the attendance sheet.

"Oh… here you are. I seem to be missing a last name."

"So am I." Sloan said, half joking as he took a seat again.

The rest of the class of was a blur to both Sloan and Tsukune. Both for different reasons. Sloan because he didn't care much for anything a teacher had to say. Tsukune because he was thinking up a thousand escape plans.

"_I need to keep my humanity a secret. But how do I do that if they can smell me!"_ Tsukune thought, trying to hide behind his notebook.

After class, Moka literally dragged the boys through the halls, touring the school. Both boys got dirty looks from the students now. Both because of the beautiful girl dragging them. But Sloan was getting dirty looks from EVERYONE, not just hormonal teenaged monster-boys. The trio ended up taking a break outside, stopping at a vending machine. The three sat on the bench in silence, until Saizou broke it.

"So, what's a hottie like yourself hanging out with these dweebs?"

"Well, I don't know about Tsukune, but Moka's actually attractive." Sloan said, acting as though Saizou was talking to him. "Also, sorry but I don't roll that way."

At this point, Saizou rapidly pick the boys up by the shirts, slamming them against the wall.

"Now listen here, losers. Moka's MINE, got it? If I see you hanging out with her again, you're dead."

"Too late." Sloan said, pushing off the wall with his legs. Holding onto Saizou's hand, he flipped off the wall and over Saizou, holding him arm in a very uncomfortable position. "Let the kid go, you creepy fucker." Which Saizou did, not in a position to argue.

"Agh! Why don't you just go back to your coffin, Kindred! Or better yet, why don't you wait for the sunrise!" Saizou said, his arm in pain. This only made Sloan pull his arm back harder.

"Something wrong with being Kindred!?"

"Yeah! You're j-just monster wannabes!"

"You ever break an arm, Saizou?" Sloan questioned, to which Saizou shook his head. "There's a first for everything." Sloan said with a shrug, pulling Saizou's arm back with a sickening crack. Before Saizou could even scream, Sloan bashed his head into the wall, knocking him out.

"Is he ok?" Tsukune asked with legitimate concern.

"Do you really care? He's just unconscious. I wouldn't risk my Humanity for this piece of filth. Let's go hide- er, hang out on the roof."

"Good idea." Moka said, leading them to the roof.

xXx

Me: Ok, so I didn't get to the fight with Saizou, but typing this at 6 am… I don't wanna.

Sloan: Lazy.

Me: SHADDAP! Anyway, I'll definitely get to in next time and, hey, at least Saizou got semi-owned in this chapter.

Sloan: By yours truly.

Me: I made you look like a badass… you're welcome.

Sloan: I can be a badass on my own.

Me: No you can't. I CREATED you.

Sloan: Well when you put it that way, sure. But if I wasn't a fictional character, I'd be a TOTAL badass!

Me: If. Anyway, thanks for reading. This is so far my longest chapter. I'm getting there. And let me apologize for the typos that are no doubt hidden in this chapter. I've reread my previous chapters and found quite a few. But I'm too lazy to fix them. Yippee. Anyway, please leave a review telling me what you like, don't like, want, don't want, and feel free to ask me any questions you have. Jacky out.


	5. Day 1 Survived

_Jacky walks into the pitch black room, hanging his coat and fedora up._

_Sloan turns the lamp on, sitting in the chair with his robe on._

Sloan: Back late, hm?

Me: O-Oh, yeah…

Sloan: You know… I got a call from this "Voxel" person. Friend of yours?

Me: Yeah… a friend.

Sloan: M-hm… when were you going to tell me you had another story, Jacky?

Me: I'm sorry, Sloan! I was going to tell you, I swear!

Sloan: Do you realise how long you put MY story on hold!?

Me: I know, I know! I'm sorry, okay!? Can we just get this started?

Sloan: Do you even remember where you left off!?

Me: YES! ALRIGHT!? I reread the last chapter, we're good… okay?

Sloan: I'm not ready to forgive you… yet. But you BETTER make me extra badass in this scene. You're on a short leash, mister.

Me: I know. On with the story.

xXx

The trio, Tsukune, Moka, and Sloan, stood on the roof in silence. That is, until Sloan broke it, as always.

"What a dick, am I right?"

"You said it…" Tsukune agreed, rubbing his neck.

"Alright, here's the thing. I'm not technically caught up with this whole monster thing. So… what IS wrong with being Kindred?"

"Well, Kindred vampires aren't fully monsters. They're… humans… turned monsters. Whereas Youkai vampires, like myself, are born monsters. Many monsters see Kindred as 'fake monsters'."

"Also known as a 'monster wannabe'…" Sloan said to himself. He then slammed his fist on the stone railing, cracking it slightly. "Fuckin' LaCroix! He knew this would happen! He just sent me here for shits and giggles. Ain't no discipline here, only… Franken-Nazis!" Dead silence. "Get it? It's like Frankenstein's monster that discriminates like a Nazi." More dead silence. "Yeah, fuck you, too."

"Um… who's LaCroix?"

"Ha… 'who's LaCroix'…" Sloan straightened his vest and pulled his hood off, getting ready to answer his favourite question. "Prince Sebastian LaCroix. The 'prince' of Los Angeles! The fucking cocksucker, pardon my language, who likes to play fetch with his Camarilla dogs atop his ivory tower. If it wasn't for the Anarchs telling me to kiss his ass in an attempt to create the illusion that I'm on his side, I'd have promptly told him to 'Fuck off' and leave when he told me to come here." Sloan spoke as he paced. Suddenly stopping, he took a casual stance, tilted his head, and looked at Moka. "Then again, if he didn't send me to this shithole, I'd never know that such a goddess existed." Sloan flirted, to which Moka blushed.

"Erm… what's an Anarch?" Tsukune interrupted.

"_Fuckin' kid's a cockblocker, too?" _Sloan thought, turning to Tsukune. "An Anarch, my little nuisance, is a vocabulary word. But, in this case, an Anarch is a vampire that separated from the Camarilla in order to take back LA. I'm one of them. Though, I suppose there is no such thing as "an Anarch", so much as there is "the Anarchs". We're like a well-oiled machine. Together we're fuckin' PERFECT. But one missing part and- BOOM! The machine bursts falls apart. 'My name is Legion, for we are many' and all that shit, you know?"

"Did you write that? 'My name is Legion, for we are many'?"

"What kind of- fuck no! That's the Bible!" Sloan said, downright annoyed with Tsukune now.

"Oh, hehe. Right."

"Anyway…" Sloan continued, turning back to Moka. "So, are you like other monsters? Do you hate humans, too?"

"I despise them…" Moka said weakly, her face saddening. "I attended a human school. They're… so cruel. I hate them. All of them."

"Look on the bright side. They taste delicious." Sloan said jokingly, trying to comfort Moka.

"I wouldn't know. I never drank from a human before. In fact, Tsukune was my first." Moka said, blushing. Sloan didn't take to this kindly.

"Yeah… NEVER say that again. Please." Sloan said, turning his head towards Tsukune who had his fists clenched and head dangling. "What's wrong, kiddo? This some sort of monster thing?"

"No… it's not a 'monster thing'. It's… it's a human thing. Moka hates humans, and you only see us as food…" Tsukune said weakly, hurt by his friends' words.

"Tsukune, you…" Moka said, trailing off.

"Yes. I'm a human."

"No! It's impossible! No human can-"

"-enter this school? Well I did. And now I'm exiting it!" Tsukune shouted as he ran away.

"Tsukune…" Moka said, frozen in shock. Sloan, however, was simply angry.

"_He's just going to leave? Kid was a bit of a moron… and a cockblock… and a nuisance, but he seemed like a pretty nice kid. Guess fear brings out a person's true nature. 'Specially cowards."_

"Sloan?" Moka said weakly.

"Yeah, gorgeous?" Sloan responded, still trying to be flirty despite his anger.

"We… can't let him leave."

"I suppose we can't. But… he's a human. He won't survive here, will he?" Sloan said with a sigh.

"We'll just have to help him, that's all!"

"… Alright… alright. I'll try to catch up to him. Meet us at the bus stop, the tunnel."

"Thank you, Sloan."

"And, hey! I'm only doing this because I need a food supply… and I'm afraid to drink monster blood, they smell funny." Sloan said, completely serious, as he vaulted over the railing and onto the ground below. He then broke into a sprint, towards the bus stop.

_Fast Forward_

Tsukune waited at the bus stop patiently, bag in hand. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Tsukune! What the hell are you doing, kid?"

"What do you care? I'm just food to you and Moka… Moka hates me."

"Kid, why do you think I'm here? I wouldn't fuckin' run from the roof – which I jumped off of, by the way – to here just for FOOD. You're my friend, my amigo. Moka thinks so, too. She practically begged me to come find you."

"… you really think I'm your friend?"

"Of course. Maybe not my BEST friend, but close enough. You see, there's this guy I know named Jack-" Sloan was interrupted by a female scream. "The fuck? You think that was Moka?"

"I think we should find out!"

"You're right, come on, kiddo. Try to keep up!" Sloan said as he broke into a sprint in the direction of the scream.

_Time Skip_

"Hehehe!" Saizou chuckled as he whipped his tongue around, looking down at Moka who was covered in saliva. "Now let me show you my true form, beautiful! **I'M AN ORC!**" he shouted as he transformed, his sling he got in the infirmary ripping.

"I've seen worse." the surprisingly serious voice of Sloan called out from behind him.

"Sloan! Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she looked up to see her newest and only friends standing behind Saizou.

"**You again? No matter! I'll crush you in my monster form!"**

"You know, I don't even need Protean to kick your ass… but it's still badass, so here goes. Monster form? Meet **WAR FORM**!" Sloan shouted, his skin becoming leathery like a bat's, his fingernails growing into claws, his teeth sharpening. By the end of the transformation he looked like a bat on two legs. **"COME GET SOME, FUCKER!"** the new beast beckoned.

"**AAAAAAH!" **Saizou screamed as he charged. Rather than hitting anything, he was stopped dead in his tracks. He tried to look up, but felt something holding his head in place… then felt ten sharp claws digging into his scalp. **"HMPH! LET GO!" **Saizou said, hoping it would work. He still persisted at trying to at least budge the Gangrel.

"**With pleasure!" **Sloan said, flipping over the orc. Saizou, momentum NOT on his side, flung forward and right into a tree, knocking it down. **"Yeah! Steee-RIKE!...** ooph…" Sloan said, clutching his head as his physical features turned back to normal (by Kindred standards). "Fuck, not now…" is what Sloan WOULD have shouted if he wasn't so thirsty. His vision blurred, but he could see some strange, tannish figure coming close- BOOM! Sloan was flung back as Saizou hurdled him into a tree.

"Sloan! Are you okay!?" Moka shouted, moving to her friend's side.

"Yeah… yeah I'll be fine… I just need a dr- blegh… just need a…" Sloan, who was already nauseous from his hunger, didn't take to being flung into a tree too well. He reached up to push Moka out of the way, but his arm fell limp. But not before knocking some metallic object from Moka's neck.

_*PLINK*_

"My rosary… it came off." Moka was able to say, right before being engulfed by light. Saizou, blinded by the light (revved up like a deuce (it's a song)), froze in his tracks as he covered his eyes. When the light died out, Moka's pink hair turned silver, her emerald eyes were red and slitted, and her *ahem* "assets" matured.

"**You!" **she said, pointing at Saizou. **"You're the reason why I was released? Pathetic."**

"**A-A-An S-Class Monster…" **Saizou stammered out, frozen in fear.

"**Time for you to…" **the new Moka said, appearing in front of Saizou in the blink of an eye. **"TO KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **she shouted, delivering a bone-shattering kick to Saizou's head, who flew through several trees.

"**Egh… yes, ma'am." **Saizou said in a daze, completely crippled by the kick. He then fell unconscious, no longer a problem (literally… he NEVER appears again).

The new Moka, Inner Moka, then turned to approach Sloan, only to have him standing right beside her.

"**How did you…?" **Inner Moka said, looking to where Sloan was, only to see a dazed Tsukune standing there. **"Right, you fed."**

"Yeah…" Sloan said, obviously checking her out.

"**Do you mind!?"**

"Sorry, gorgeous, you just… damn." Sloan said, receiving a slap on the head for doing so. Sloan merely put his hand on the red mark and stared into Inner Moka's eyes with his… cat-like ones? Gangrel vampires, whenever they succumb to the Beast, have a chance to take on more primal physical attributes. Fur, tail, snarling voice, or even cat eyes. (That's a FACT, too! I didn't make that up.)

"**What are you doing, Kindred!?"**

"Just admiring my future mate's perfect figure." Sloan said, trying to accomplish the impossible of seducing Inner Moka.

"**F-Future mate!? How dare you- UGH!" **Inner Moka yelled, both angry at the fact that a Kindred was FLIRTING with her and at the fact that her face was red and blushing.

"All successful flirting aside, who are you exactly?"

"**You don't even know who-!? Ugh… I'm the REAL Moka. The Moka you know is my Outer form. You see this?" **she said, taking her rosary from Sloan's hand. **"When I wear this rosary, I disappear and Outer Moka is revealed."**

"So… like twins? Righteous. I can work with that."

"**You won't 'WORK' with anything!"**

"You say that now, gorgeous, but you and I both know we're having a moment right now." Sloan said with a wink. Moka, still blushing involuntarily, sent a kick to his gut and put her rosary back on quickly. "OOPH! Ugh… this pain in my gut is love and I know it." Sloan said, catching Outer Moka as she fell unconscious. "Oh man, I can take advantage of her right now and I won't. I am such a God damned saint." Sloan said, giving Moka a voluntary piggy-back. On his way to the girl's dorm to drop off Moka, who he hoped would wake up before then, he grabbed the still dazed Tsukune and began dragging him. "Welcome to Youkai Academy, we fucking hate you!" Sloan joked to himself. "I should write that one down, someone has to hear it."

xXx

Me: There? Happy?

Sloan: No! You made Saizou kick my ass! What the fuck!?

Me: I HAD to make you lose. You needed to let Inner Moka out.

Sloan: Yeah, yeah. Speaking of which, am I fucking her?

Me: Do you ever think with your BRAIN?

Sloan: … is… we ARE fucking or…?

Me: And that was Chapter 5 of Rosario to Kindred! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long!

Sloan: Hey! Answer my question! Don't leave me hanging, Jack-

Me: Buh-bye!

Sloan: JACKY, NO-

Me: Jacky out!


	6. Attack of the Boob Monster

Sloan: You know, you never cease to amaze me with how much of a dick you can be.

Me: I just hope I'm rubbing off on you. On with the story.

Sloan: Already? You don't want to banter a little more?

Me: No, I have fantastic ideas in my head and I don't want to- lost them. Well, this chapter is going to suck.

Sloan: Nothing new there. Continue.

Me: OH! Just remembered, Neku was talking about how you SHOULD have kicked Saizou's ass.

Sloan: THANK you, Neku! I SHOULD have!

Me: No, you shouldn't have. If you didn't, Inner Moka wouldn't be introduced in the correct manner. Not to mention that you were already weak.

Sloan: Excuse you?

Me: The only time you fed that day was on the bus. You were weakened by hunger and then used whatever blood you had left for Protean, which only lasts a short while. All evidence points to you losing the fight with Saizou. Had you fed before the fight, you would have beat Saizou to a pulp with his own tongue. But you didn't. Because you couldn't.

Sloan: Riiight… just don't make me seem like a pussy, ok?

Me: You? A pussy? Never! Also, Mastermind, Balrog is either A) The arsehole who screws with Gandalf or B) Street Fighter character. On with the story!

xXx

_Flashback_

_Sloan awoke on the bed, neck sore. He looked to the seat to see the girl who he had… or did he? He couldn't remember, he tried to. Right as it hit him… the door burst open. Sloan was just barely quick enough to see this HIDEOUS creature throw a wooden stake into the woman's chest. Looking in the doorway, he could see a large figure in a trench coat and then… his vision faded, his body froze up as a wooden stake was driven through his chest._

_He had awaken, the same hideous man from before pulling the stake from his heart. He could do nothing but listen to the well-dressed man on the same old theatre stage he was on._

"_Good evening." he spoke with immense dignity whilst radiating authority, "My fellow Kindred, my apologies for disrupting any business or interfering with prior engagements you may have had this evening."_

"Kindred? The fuck's a Kindred?" _Sloan thought to himself._

"_It's unfortunate that the affair that gathers us together tonight is a troubling one." the man said, pacing along the edge of the stage. Looking to his right, Sloan could also see the giant from before, and the woman who he awoke to. Looking into the audience, he saw a muscular black man whispering to the man next to him. "We are here because the laws that bind our society – that are the fabric of our existence – have been broken." the man continued._

"So dramatic. This guy should try acting." _Sloan joked to himself. He was impressed that he could joke in such a frightening situation._

"_As Prince, I am within my rights to grant or deny the Kindred of this city the privilege of siring."_

"Really, these are a bunch of words I do NOT understand." _Sloan half-joked, getting angrier by the minute._

"_Many of you have come to me seeking permission, and I have endorsed some of these requests. However, the accused that kneels before you tonight was NOT refused permission…" the "Prince" paused, most likely for dramatic effect. "Indeed, my permission was never sought at all."_

"I'm guessing that's a no-no." _Sloan thought, having trouble following this posh bastard's banter._

"_They were caught shortly after the embrace of this Childe."_

"Oh! That's me!" _Sloan thought to himself, looking up to the man._

"_It pains me to announce the sentence as, up to tonight, I considered the accused a loyal and upstanding member of our organisation." the man continued, approaching the woman. "But as some of you may know, the penalty for this transgression… is death. Know that I am no more a judicator as I am a servant to the law that governs us all. Let tonight's proceeding serve as a reminder to our community that we must adhere to the code that binds our society, lest we endanger all of our blood."_

"They're going to kill her? Fuck, I'm next, is that how this works!?" _Sloan thought to himself, sweat coating his skin._

"_Forgive me." the man said, leaning closer to the woman. "Let the penalty commence." he said, the large man from before unsheathing his equally large blade. He lifted it above the woman's neck and as he swiftly brought it down…_

_Flashback end_

… Sloan awoke in a cold sweat.

"FUCKER!" Sloan shouted in the heat of the moment. Looking around the dark room, he realised it was only a dream… kind of. Sloan removed his fingers from the bed sheets, which he had been clenching throughout his sleep. Laying back down to go to sleep, Sloan was hoping to get a bit more rest before-

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

Sloan's eyes shot open at the sound of his alarm clock blaring.

"FUCK OFF!" Sloan shouted as he hurled the clock out the window.

"EEK!" screamed a girl in the girl's dorm whose window just got shattered from having an alarm clock thrown through it.

Sloan opened his closet to get his clothes on… but they weren't there. Instead of his jeans, hoodie, jean vest, and steel-toed boots there… in his closet… was… THE SCHOOL UNIFORM!

"Fuuuck." Sloan cursed, not one to wear ties and slacks. Sloan, in an attempt to make the uniform as comfortable as possible, discarded the coat, cut the legs off of his slacks to make them shorts, rolled his sleeves up, and wore his tie as loosely as possible. "Now… what do I do with these?" Sloan said, picking the dress shoes up.

Sloan walked into his bathroom, barefoot and chewing on a dress shoe like a dog. Sloan was no stranger to walking barefoot, he was Gangrel. If anything, Gangrel should ALWAYS be barefoot. Sloan tossed the shoe aside and looked into the mirror.

"Well that's new…" Sloan said, inspecting his cat-like eyes. He pulled his eyelid down, getting a better look. "This… this is okay. But when I start growing a tail, there's a big fuckin' problem."

Walking out of his room, he could see Tsukune walking towards him from down the hall. So Sloan waited for him to catch up.

"Hey, Sloan! Was that you yelling before?" Tsukune asked as he and Sloan continued down the hall.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Was just a bad dream." Sloan said, hoping that's where the questions would end.

"What about? The dream?"

"I said 'don't worry about it', kiddo. Just a nightmare is all." Sloan repeated, evading the question.

"S-Sorry." Tsukune apologised, the duo descending into silence. "Sloan?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"What's up with your eyes?"

"Gangrel, when they succumb to the Beast – don't ask – take on more animalistic and primitive traits. Which would explain the eyes. I think it had something to do with than little freak show I gave you yesterday.

"That transformation you did yesterday. Was that your monster form?"

"Not really, no. Kindred don't have monster forms, I think. This is what we normally look like. No, what you saw was a Kindred Discipline. Special powers Kindred have depending on what clan they are. I, being of the clan Gangrel, have mastered Protean, the one you saw, and Animalism, which I hope I won't have to use."

"Woah, what else can Kindred do?"

"Well… guns barely have an effect on us… excluding shotguns. We heal rapidly, bonus. Drinking blood makes us heal even faster, double bonus. Um… hm… I dunno. We're just really hard to kill. Other clans have other Disciplines, so yeah."

"Other Disciplines? Like what?"

"Well, Malkavians have Obfuscate, invisibility. Toreador vamps have Celerity, some say they move faster while others say we all move slower… fucking confusing. There's a bunch more that I didn't care to remember."

"Can… any human become Kindred?"

"Yeah… yeah they could. But, the thing is-"

"Sloan! Tsukune!" Moka interrupted, hugging them both.

"Hey, Moka-darling." Sloan greeted, hugging her back.

"Hi, Moka." Tsukune greeted, blushing like a lady.

"Um, Tsukune? I missed breakfast, so… can I have some blood?"

"Yea- wait, WHAT!?" Tsukune panicked as Moka pierced his neck with her fangs.

"Yyyeah, I'll just go on ahead. Don't bleed him dry, gorgeous." Sloan said as he ran through the woods, hoping this "shortcut" was really a shortcut.

_Fast Forward_

Something about jumping from branch to branch, running through the trees, made Sloan feel so… right. It was no doubt his primitive side enjoying this primal endeavour, but he didn't mind. He loved it!

"Oooh…" moaned someone in pain, causing Sloan to stop. Looking around he spotted someone laying down near a lake.

"Uh-oh." Sloan exclaimed to himself, making his way to the stranger. "You alright, hon'?" he called to the woman as he approached.

"I don't know. I'm just… so dizzy." the blue-haired girl said, looking up at Sloan.

"_Holy shit. She's gorgeous! Isn't this girl in my class?" _Sloan thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry, but would you mind helping me up?" she requested.

"Of course." Sloan said, helping her to her feet. Getting to her feet, she proceeded to lean on him for (What Sloan hoped was) support. "You gonna be okay, darlin'?" Sloan asked, to which the girl responded by rubbing her *cough* "assets" *cough* into his chest. Sloan turned his head and fake-coughed violently.

"Is something wrong?" she asked way too innocently.

"No, it's just that you're… fuck it, forget it. Let's get you to the infirmary." Sloan said with a groan. He had no problem being flirted with, but he DID have a problem when it was so obvious. He preferred the suggestive metaphors of a Toreador over mammary massages. The two proceeded to the school infirmary, one helping the other walk.

_Fast Forward_

As the two continued down the walkway, the blue-haired girl spoke up.

"I'm sorry to put you out like this, Sloan. So very sorry." she said, trying to be as seductive as possible.

"Don't sweat it, it's al-" Sloan said, cutting himself off. Stopping dead in his tracks, he continued. "How do you know my name?"

"Um… we're in the same class, silly!"

"Hm… right… right, we are." Sloan said, a bit suspicious. All suspicion left his mind when he remembered his outburst in class. _"Of course she knows my name, the spotlight was on me since the first day."_

"Sloan?"

"Huh, what?"

"You looked like you were in deep thought. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't really think seriously, anyway. Most of my thoughts consist of unicycle-riding bears with funny hats." Sloan joked with a shrug. The blue-haired girl giggled at this joke. _"You know, she looks gorgeous now, but who knows what monster is hiding in that body of hers."_

"Oh…" the bluenette moaned out, nearly fainting as she fell into Sloan. Not wanting her to get hurt more than she seems to be, he caught her. "I'm so sorry. I just have this condition when my breasts cramp up."

"I'm no doctor, but I'm almost positive that that condition is made up. What's going on?" Sloan asked, suspicion returning.

"Wh-What do you mean?" the bluenette asked, her seduction surprisingly (to her) not working.

"You're planning something. I've been tricked several times over, I can spot a plot a mile away and YOU, missy, are plotting!"

"Sloan… look into my eyes." she requested, almost demanded.

"NO! Bad things happen when I look into someone's eyes when they tell me to!" Sloan yelled, covering his eyes with his hands. "It normally ends with me naked in a baseball stadium!"

Grrr, look into my eyes, you dolt!"

"Oh, how VERY convincing!" Sloan argued, eyes still shielded. This continued for a good ten minutes before Tsukune and Moka arrived.

"Um… hello?" Moka greeted to get their attention. The bluenette turned around, looking angrier at the sight of Moka Akashiya.

"What? Who's there?" Sloan asked, still shielding his eyes.

"Moka Akashiya!" the bluenette shouted. "I'm Kurumu Kurono! I have a plan to make all the boys at this school my servants, but you keep messing it up! They all want you instead of me!"

"Had." Sloan spoke up.

"What?"

"You had a plan. Then you revealed it to both the person accidently ruining it, Moka, and the person who can purposely ruin it, me. Therefore, your 'plan', if you can call it that, is foiled."

"You like her more than me, don't you!?" Kurumu shouted, clenching her fists.

"Eh… yeah, actually. After all, she didn't try to make me her SLAVE!" Sloan shouted back. Within the next second, Kurumu, wings and tail stretched out and claws extended, lunged at Sloan. Sloan merely grabbed her leg and flung her behind him. "Tsukune!" Sloan shouted, grabbing the boy by the shirt. He brought him in close and sank his fangs into his neck. Sloan planned to drink only enough blood to get him through his fight, but he stopped midway. "Refreshing, but better idea! Moka!" Sloan shouted, yanking Moka's rosary off. Going through her previous transformation, Outer Moka turned to Inner Moka. "Excellent! Moka, SICK HER, GIRL!"

"**Excuse you!?"**

"Please?"

Moka simply rolled her eyes and dodged Kurumu's incoming attack. As Kurumu swung around and came in for another attack, Moka merely swung her powerful vampire leg and set Kurumu flying into a tree.

"OOPH!" Kurumu exclaimed as she hit the tree, defeated.

"**Now, to ensure that you never cause trouble in the future, I'm going to rip off your wings and your tail and watch you squirm."** Moka said, approaching a cowering Kurumu in proud strides.

"That won't be necessary, gorgeous." Sloan interrupted, walking in front of Kurumu with Tsukune at his side. "I think she's learned her lesson? Don't you think Tsukune?"

"I-"

"See? Even Tsukune agrees." Sloan said as Moka kept approaching. Moka stopped a few inches in front of Sloan. "Oh, you smell like strawberries…" Sloan said, receiving a slap on the face for doing so. Moka then forcefully took her rosary from Sloan.

"**I'm showing this swine mercy because I want to, not because you asked me to."**

"You look so beautiful when you want to kill me."

"**Shut up." **Inner Moka said with a blush.

"Love you!" Sloan said as she put her rosary back on. Kurumu then spoke up as Sloan caught the unconscious Outer Moka.

"Why did you save me?"

"I… Tsukune begged me." Sloan lied, nudging Tsukune with Moka in his arms.

"I did?"

"Well, maybe 'begged' is the wrong word. He 'commanded' me to. He was like 'Sloan! Save that goddess or I'll have you're hide!' and believe me, the last thing I want is to be on this guy's bad side. Anyway, I'll let you escort her to the Infirmary. See you, kiddo." Sloan concluded as he took Moka back to her dorm to rest.

"Uh, b-bye, Sloan." Tsukune said weakly.

"Oh, Tsukune! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kurumu repeated, hugging Tsukune as hard as she could.

"_Why did he lie?" _Tsukune thought, looking to Sloan walk away. _"I guess he really does love her, huh?"_

_Fast Forward_

Sloan put Moka down on her bed, covering her up. Luckily he still had his lockpick so he could get inside her room. Looking down at the pink-haired goddess, Sloan sighed deeply. He made his way to the window when he heard the voice of said goddess call to him.

"Sloan?"

"Oh, go back to sleep, beautiful. I'll let myself out." Sloan said, making his way back to Moka.

"Okay. Is Kurumu alright?"

"Yeah, she's in the Infirmary, safe and sound."

"That's good. Good night, Sloany-woany." Moka said, obviously half-asleep.

"Good night, Moka." Sloan said, planting a kiss on her forehead. He then made his way back to the window, opened it, and jumped out. He hit the ground, rolling as he did.

_Fast Forward_

Taking off his uniform, minus the shorts, Sloan climbed onto his bed, not bothering to cover up. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for whatever nightmare he would have tonight.

xXx

Me: QUICK, ANYTHING TO SAY!?

Sloan: NO!

Me: OKAY! THIS WAS CHAPTER 6! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ASK ME QUESTIONS IN A REVIEW OR PM! BRELBJWRBHJ! JACKY OUT!


End file.
